The United States of Native America
by Harper Presely
Summary: The United States of America used to be Native America. Yes, he actually used to be the Native America. You must be saying, "But that's not possible! Native America would have to be an adult by the time America came around!" How he came to be the America we know today has to do with magic and a little brother. Rated T for violent themes.
1. Finding Hania

**The United States of Aranck **

The United States of America used to be Native America.

Yes, he actually used to be _the_ Native America. You must be saying, "But that's not possible! Aranck would have to be an adult by the time America came around!" Well, how he became the America that we know today has to do with ancient magic and Canada, who used to be known as Hania.

Aranck was always a strange boy. Every time his people would see him, he would remain the same age. His brown eyes held wisdom that did not fit on a teenagers face, and at times he looked older then he appeared when reminiscing about the past. Nonetheless, his people still showed respect to Aranck, for they knew that he was older than even the chief. Aranck was surrounded by his people and their love, and he loved them. The young teen Nation would greet everyone with kindness and a big smile that would make Tawa shield his eyes. And a booming voice that could match any Thunder-Bird's. However, he was always lonely. In fact, his people have given him the nickname of "The Lonely God." He's always been alone, and thought that he would always be alone.

Until that one fateful night.

Aranck had just come back from the Blackfoot tribe. The cold winter wind bit against his skin harshly, and he wrapped his indigo cape, his favorite one with the Thunder-Bird on it, tighter around his skinny frame. The snow made it hard for him to see where he was going, but he trust the land to lead him to his trusty tee-pee. The wind was blowing so loudly, he almost didn't hear a baby crying.

Almost.

The baby's scream was practically a shrill, just loud enough for Aranck to hear. Said nation stopped in his tracks and looked around the area, hoping to find the source of the crying. He finally spotted a bundle right in front of him. Aranck ran to the baby, who was wrapped in thin white cloths and crying. As soon as the blonde picked the baby up, the baby stopped crying and stared at him with big, violet eyes. Quickly Aranck took off his favorite cape and wrapped it around the baby hoping that he (or she. It just occurred to him that he'll have to check) will be warm.

The baby kept staring at him with those big violet eyes as Aranck started to run through the snow. Shortly after, he found his tee-pee and quickly started a fire to warm both him and the child. Once that task was done, Aranck analyzed the child who was laying on the cape that was spread out. The baby had pale skin, with tuffs of golden hair sticking out from his head and lavender eyes. He had never seen such a ghostly looking child. No ordinary infant would survive that cold, no matter how long they were out there for. And whenever the child stared at him, its stare gave that same, calculating look that he knew a normal child wouldn't give. And this boy, which Aranck had just found out, gave of an aura that humans didn't give off.

Right away, the Native knew that the baby was a nation like him. But...he didn't know what to do with him. Aranck looked at the baby, than back at the fire, than back at the baby. "Uhh...hello there." He knew that the baby wouldn't answer him back, but he just wanted someone to talk to. "My name is Aranck. It means stars in one of my tribes, Algonquian." By now, Aranck put the child on his lap, trying to get in into a sitting position. "I suppose that you'll need a name, one that fits you." Aranck was smiling at the child. "I mean, there's no one else to take care of you, and since I'm the...only one here..." He looked around the tee-pee to make sure there was no one around. "I..._suppose_...that I will have to look out for you from now on."

Aranck examined every inch of the baby, trying to figure out a name for him. "I suppose I shall call you Hania. Yes, that fits you nicely, and you'll be my _Shilah_." Aranck gave the baby, now Hania, a big smile. Hania returned the gesture. "Yes, we'll make a great life together! I'll teach you all about the ways of my people, and we'll play together and...do other things that brothers do! Whatever that is." Aranck was starting to get excited at the prospect of being a big brother. "We'll be the best of friends! We'll look out for each other, and I will make sure I never abandon you." Hania yawned and blinked his big violet eyes.

Aranck took his now little brother in his arms and rocked him gently, keeping in mind of his strength. "And I'll protect you. This, I swear on my life." That night on the outside of his tee-pee Aranck drew to stick figures- a small one and a big one, each holding hands.

It was the day he discovered his family.

_Information and Translations:_

**Translations:**

Hania- Spirit Warrior in the Hopi tribe

Shilah- Brother in Navajo

**Information: **

Tawa: Sun God

Thunderbirds: The thunderbird is a legendary creature in certain North American indigenous peoples' history and culture. It is considered a supernatural bird of power and strength. It is especially important, and frequently depicted, in the art, songs and oral histories of many Pacific Northwest Coast cultures, and is found in various forms among the peoples of the American Southwest, Great Lakes, and Great Plains. The thunderbird's name comes from the common belief that the beating of its enormous wings causes thunder and stirs the wind

Tee-Pee: a Plains Indian home. It is made of buffalo hide fastened around very long wooden poles, designed in a cone shape. Tepees were warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Some were quite large. They could hold 30 or 40 people comfortably. Men often painted the outside of the tepee they called home. The painting was often symbolic of their achievements.

**Edit: 9/10/15**

I've edited Aranck's physical looks, so he looks more like one of the Natives. Hania/Canada has remained the same.

Fixed for wording, grammar and spelling.

Aranck nor his friends refer to himself as Native America, as the word America wasn't even known to them until much later when it was named America.


	2. The Northern Lights

**The United States of Native America **

It was the dead of night when a little blonde boy who looked to be about two jumped on Aranck. Aranck woke up screaming.

The elder nation, who in human years looked to be about 17 now, scowled at his younger brother while the other smiled. "Hania," he groaned. "You know I don't appreciate it when you wake me up by jumping on my stomach."

"I know." Hania answered in his normal quiet voice. "But I wanna play."

"Hania it's late. Go back to your slumber." Aranck rolled to his side, but Hania would give up so quickly.

The smaller nation laid on his brother's side and huffed. "But the sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

All Aranck could do was try not to chuckle at Hania's antics. He sighed and got up, his hand pulling at his blonde locks. "Well, I suppose we could go see them." Hania jumped off his brother and jumped around the tee-pee, while Native America chuckled. He got his amauti on and picked up Hania and put him it, adjusting both their hoods to keep their heads warm.

They both were hit by the cold weather, waking them up. Hania saw the lights and squealed with delight. "Look Aranck! The lights!" He said, pointing to the sky. Aranck laughed at his little brother.

"Yes, those lights are wonderful." Aranck looked at his brother and smirked. "Have I told you the stories based on the lights?" The Native teen's eyes widened when the younger blonde shook his head. "Hundreds of years with you and I haven't done such a thing? What kind of a brother am I?"

Aranck sat down, adjusting the amauti again. "Well, there are different variations of the story. They are all wonderful and-"

"Tell me the best one!" Hania said, feeling a lecture coming up.

Native America stared at his younger brother and sighed. He scrunched up his face, trying to pick the best one (he concluded that the walrus one wasn't going to work for him). "It's said that the lights are sent from Nanabozho as a reminder. After he finished the task of creation, he traveled up North, where he still is today. Right now, he's building a fire."

"How do you know that?" Hania asked, trying to look at his brother.

"He always builds large fires to remind his people that he still thinks of us. The lights are the reflection of those fires." Aranck explained. "There's also the other one known as the Dancing Spirits. All the people that have ever died are up there in the sky right now dancing."

"Why are they dancing?" Hania asked.

"Many reasons." Aranck simply said. Hania looked at the sky again, the lights reflecting off his violet eyes.

"Can we dance up there?" The younger nation asked. His older brother shook his head.

"Once our time is up, than we will dance with the spirits. But, that's not for a long time." Aranck glanced at Hania. From the side, he could see that the younger was rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists and yawning. Aranck got up and headed back towards their little home. "I think someone's tired."

Hania glared at the back of his brother's head. "I'm not," he yawned. "Tired. Just...my eyes are heavy." As predicted, he feel asleep on the way back to the teepee. Aranck carefully removed Hania from the amauti and placed him on the bedding, than laid down next to him.

That night, Hania dreamed of dancing with the spirits with his brother while Nanabozho was watching them.

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

Nanabozho- Said to be the creator of the Earth.

Amauti- It is the parka worn by Inuit women of the eastern Canadian arctic. Up until about two years of age, the child nestles against the mother's back in the amaut, the built-in baby pouch just below the hood.

Women mostly wear it, but Aranck doens't care. Plus, it's also said to be a good bonding experince between the mother and child. And imagine little Canada in one of these.

**Edit 9/10/15**

Edited for grammar

Name changes

Different wording


	3. Meeting Aztec and the Idiot

**The United States of Native America**

"I'm hot," Hania complained quietly as they traveled to where the Navajo's were. Aranck squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the gods that they were almost nearby. "Are we there yet?"

"Please be patient Hania," Aranck said as he turned the horse they were riding on in the right direction.

The two were surrounded by silence until Hania asked another question. "Who are we visiting?"

"Why are you so chatty today?" Aranck asked amused yet annoyed. "We're going to go visit another nation like us."

"Is she nice?" Hania asked quietly.

Aranck thought the answer for a few moments. He remembered her as being a mix of a flower and a she-_kaga_, and that she was scary when he was a child. Of course, he always got into trouble, but Aranck still thought that those acts were too heroic to get punished for. "If you don't anger her," he said flatly.

Hania nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip except for occasionally complaining about the heat. Aranck was grateful that he had changed Hania from his usual clothing that he wore up north.

"I can see her!" Aranck exclaimed as he sped the horse up. Hania clutched onto his older brother as the horse ran. When Aranck stopped the horse, Hania swore that he would never ride a horse for as long as he lived. The Native teen turned to his brother and brought him down from the stallion. "Stay here Hania. I am going to bring her over here so she can meet you." Aranck bopped Hania's nose with his fingers and headed away from him.

Hania could see his older brother walked towards another figure. They talked for a moment, with Aranck making excited hand movements, then walked over to where Hania was sitting. As they got closer, the violet eyed child could make out the person walking over to them. She was an exceptionally beautiful women. She had a tan that was deeper than Aranck's, with a lean figure that was covered by a red dress that parted at the thighs. She had warm brown eyes that looked inviting and black hair with a large headdress on. When she was in front of Hania, she crouched down and smiled warmly.

"Hello _conetl_," she greeted him. "I am Mexica." Hania looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He looked at Aranck, who smiled and nodded.

"Hello Mexica," he said in a small voice. "I'm Hania." He looked at the ground, feeling very shy and self-aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Mexica laughed at Hania. "You don't have to be scared of me youngling." Hania squeaked when he was lifted off the ground and was hugged by the Mexica women. "You almost look just like your brother when he was younger," she laughed. "Only paler, but still adorable!"

Hania stared at her, then concluded that she wouldn't hurt him. "Thank you...I can't breathe."

Mexica loosened her hug on Hania and looked over to Aranck. "This is wonderful! Now the whole family is here so I can-"

"Wait what?" Aranck cut Mexica off. "What do you mean by the whole family?"

"Inca is here too!" Mexica said, than she noticed the look he was giving her. "Oh, don't be like that, Aranck. I think that it's time that you got along."

"I don't want to be with that idiot of a brother!" Aranck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "If anything, he'll influence Hania and I don't want that happening!"

Mexica rolled her eyes and adjusted her hold on Hania. "You're overreacting Aranck."

Hania watched his brother in surprise. The only times he freaked out were when either when he couldn't find Hania or the other time when Aranck believed that he was being haunted by spirits. To be honest, the last one was very humorous to the younger.

"I wanna meet Inca," Hania said. Aranck opened his mouth to say something, but Mexica beat him to it.

"You're in luck. He's already coming here." As soon as Mexica said that, someone had launched themselves upon Aranck yelling out, "Brother!" and having the Native yelling some colorful curses in his tongue.

"Get off me Inca, you idiot!" Aranck yelled, pushing his brother off.

The other man, Inca, laughed. "Liven up a bit little brother. I was just having fun with you!" Hania noticed that Inca looked like Mexica, only his hair reached to his shoulders and he was broader. He adjusted his golden bracelets and pushed back his yacolla. "Besides, I see a possible ally." Inca's bright brown eyes shifted to Hania. He smiled and walked to him.

"Hello there young one! I am Inca, but you may call me Tuku," He said, bowing to Hania. He jumped up and snatched Hania from Mexica. "You look like Aranck, but way cuter." Mexica could see Aranck's eye twitching.

"Why don't we go down to my place? You three are just in time for the New Fire Ceremony!" She said, skipping down to her _cali_, the other two following her with hesitance.

"Do you like bears?" Hania asked Tuku.

The Incan beamed at the violet eyed child, somehow forgetting that he was holding him. "Of course I do! Though they cause trouble, they are also tremendous beast! Do you like sweet berries?" Hania nodded his head excitedly. Tuku spun Hania around, earning an excided squeal and giggling. "Kid," Inca said as he set Hania on his shoulders. "We are going to be fast friends."

Aranck had a mini heart attack when he saw where Inca had placed his younger brother. The Native hurried towards them and tried to appear nonchalant. "So," he said in a high voice, his guard up in case the idiot dropped him. Which was very likely. "How have you been?"

Tuku looked at Aranck from the side and smirked. "Exchanging pleasantries? You must have been hit in the head recently."

Aranck spun to face his older brother, brown eyes flashing. He was about to curse him off when he remembered that his brother was there too. He really wanted to send some bugs on him, but he had to be the example. "I'm trying to be nice," he said dryly.

Inca's smirk became wider. "I've been well off. My llama-"

After he said that, Aranck tuned out the rest of the conversation while Hania listened intently.

By the time they reached the capitol city, Hania and Tuku hit it off well while Aranck was green with envy.

_Information and Translations_

**Translations: **

_kaga-_ Devil (Lakota)

_conetl_\- Child (Nahuatl)

_cali_\- Home (Nahuatl)

Tuku- Owl (Quechuan)

**Information:**

yacolla- a males cape that the Incans wore

New Fire Ceremony- The Mexica calendar divided the year into 18 months of 20 days each, plus a five-day "unlucky" period. The Mexicas also knew a ritualistic period of 260 days, made up of 13 months with 20 named days in each. When one cycle was superimposed on the other, a "century" of 52 years resulted. Whenever these 52 year cycles would end, the Mexicas would have the most impressive and important festivals because they were scared that it would be the end of the world. Widely known as the New Fire Ceremony, this Mexica festival involved the putting out of the old altar fire and the lighting of a new one, as a symbol of the new cycle of life, represented by the dawning of the new era.

**Edit 9/10/15**

Edited for Grammar

Edited for Name changes

Pronunciation for Mexica- Meh- chi- ka


	4. We Broke the Altar!

**The United States of Native America**

Mexica could sense the tension between Aranck and Tuku. If she hadn't raised those two boys, than she would have no idea what the tension would be about. But alas, she raised the two, so she could take a guess.

Hania was walking on the ground now, but he held Inca's hand and was listening while the elder nation was talking rapidly about his adventures and embarrassing stories about Aranck when he was younger. Said nation had his hands behind his back so he wouldn't strangle his brother.

_'Why should I care that Hania is getting along with others?_' He thought to himself. '_It's great. Anyone who thinks he's not a good child is out of their mind. At least Inca isn't bothering me at all.'_ He still watched them very closely, looking for any signs that something bad will happen. Eventually, Mexica asked Inca if he could help whatever it was, leaving Aranck thankful that the idiot wasn't there now.

"Hey Aranck," Hania said once Inca had left. "Can I ask you something?" He fidgeted with his hands, not quite looking at the Native.

Aranck laughed and picked up Hania. "Of course you can _ciye_! Ask away!"

Hania tried to suppress himself from giggling. "Is it true that you ran around naked one time because Inca tricked you into believing it was rude to him?"

Oh yes...

Spiders will do nicely in Inca's palace.

And eagles.

How Aranck loved eagles.

~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~

Hania watched as many of the slaves in Mexica's place ran around and extinguished fires all over. Confused, he ran over to Mexica and pulled on her dress until she acknowledged him. "Why are your people turning off the fire?"

Mexica smiled at him. "The fires must be extinguished before the sun sets," she said pointing at his declining sun. "Then, we when the priests and shaman come back to tell us that we are going to be alive, we shall light the old altar on fire and set a new one, telling the dawn of a new age!"

Back where the old altar was (which was unguarded, for some reason), Aranck was sitting next to it. "Why should it matter to me if Hania likes someone else?" The blonde said to himself. "I certainly don't care if my people coo over him, and Mexica his perfectly fine. Maybe it's instinct to not trust Inca!" He said, hitting the palm of his hand with a fist.

He practically jumped 10 feet high when he heard a voice behind him. "Why can't you trust me?" Aranck turned around to see Inca leaning on the wall, smirking.

"W-what are you doing Llama?!" Aranck scowled at him. His older brother laughed and walked towards the younger nation.

"I'm allowed to be here as much as you are."

"Which means you aren't supposed to be here?" Tuku asked, making Aranck's face got a bit red (whether from anger or embarrassment, Tuku will never know), but just turned away from him and plopped back down on the floor. "Ah; playing the silent game, are we? I thought you had grown out of that when you were a child." No response from the other, and from there Inca saw his chance. He sat down next to him, smiling like an idiot.

"Somebody's jealous~" Inca sung and got in Aranck's face, who just swatted him away. "What's wrong Ara?" No response. Inca jumped onto his feet and pulled up Aranck with the same amount of strength said nation had. "C'mon Aranck, I know you're jealous that Hania is liking me!"

"Let me go you Llama!" Aranck yelled and tried to pull Tuku off of him. In his attempt, he accidentally pushed his older brother into the old altar, which started to teeter. Both the males froze in horror watching it teeter, than fall on the ground; splitting in two.

It seemed like centuries passed as the two stared at the broken altar. Than Aranck did something he always did when he knew he was going to get into trouble.

"Oh gods we're going to die now!" Aranck screamed. He started flailing his arms and ran around the room. "We're going to be used as sacrifices and never come back to life and Hania will have to be alone and-" Inca slapped the Native in the face. "Thank you, I needed that."

Both brothers looked at the altar in panic, but the Incan spoke before the younger could freak out again. "We need to figure out how to fix this so it can be set on fire!"

Aranck looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers. "We could use magic to bind it!"

Inca just stared at him as if he were crazy. "That'll never work! We have to do something, and quick." Both of them were running around the broken altar thinking of a way to save their lives.

"What if we were to stick it with leaves," Aranck suggested. "We just chew them up and stick them together."

"Shut up Aranck, I'm thinking." Tuku paced the floor a bit more until his face lit up. "Little brother, I just had an amazing idea! What if we gathered up a bunch of leaves and stick them together!" The brunette didn't notice Aranck face palmed.

"Yes, alright. We should go get some of them." Arnack said and headed out the doorway.

"You go do that, I'll be here and guard so no one finds out," Inca said sitting down and settling down for a nap.

~~~~~~~~HETALIA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the blonde was chewing the (disgusting) leaves and shooting his elder dirty looks, Inca was rearranging little pebbles to make an image out of them. "Maybe I should make them rounder," he muttered under his breath, his brown eyes focused completely on the task.

Spitting out another green wad on his hand and stuck it on the bottom portion of the altar, the Nation huffed out. "You know, you should help out too- since it was _your_ plan."

Inca scoffed. "Ara, you were always a silly boy. I am helping out!"

"By playing with rocks," Aranck mocked.

"No, come take a look." Against his better judgment, Aranck walked to see what Tuku was working on and immediately regretted it. Two figures were propped up inside a cave surrounded by oddly shaped objects. Wait...

"Are you planning our funerals?" Aranck whispered shocked. He wanted to slap his brother silly when he nodded. "What is wrong with you?!" He screeched.

"It's a precaution," Inca said, not reading the atmosphere. He just stared at Native America. An eerie silence surrounded the two until it was broken by a sigh. Aranck kicked the pebbled which scattered them all over. Before Tuku could react though, Aranck grabbed Tuku by the shirt and glared at him.

"Listen here, if you don't start working, than so help me I will be the reason you will _**need**_a funeral." The Native growled at him, brown eyes flashing. Inca could only nod and ran to the altar as soon as Aranck let him go. With the Incan's help, the right amount of leaves were pressed on there. Soon, the top half of the altar was put on top and both of them ran out of where the altar was.

Inca was laughing the whole way back. Because of brilliant plan, they got off scot free with no punishments that the Mexica women would certainly toss at them. He should solve all of his people's problems with his wits; good looks and his llama.

Aranck was just happy that he wouldn't be reintroduced to the she-_kaga_.

Edited on **1/26/16**


	5. Thank the Gods!

**The United States of Native America **

Aztec is reffered to Mexica

Even though they fixed the altar, both Inca and Aranck were anxious. What if someone discovered that something was amiss with it? Were they able to see the crack? They were both panicking but doing a very good job of hiding it. If Mexica found out, she would sacrifice them for one of her other rituals.

Aranck was so nervous and anxious (not scared, he was a warrior after all) that when a figure with a green face popped up in front of him, he yelped (not screamed). The figure giggled and the Native could make out lavender eyes behind the mask. "Oh, it's only you Hania."

Hania lifted the mask and smiled at his brother. "Did I scare you?"

Aranck scoffed and picked up the younger blonde. "I don't get scare. Only surprised. Why are you wearing that silly mask?" He said, poking at it. Hania pouted at Aranck.

"It's not silly, it's called a _mezayacatl_ and it's so that I don't eat you." He looked down. "At least that's what Mexica said."

Aranck smiled. "That won't happen to you. First of all, and it would do you good not to say this to Mexica or Inca, my gods will protect you better than their gods because they're better." Hania smiled at Aranck. "And second of all, I won't permit you turning into some kind of man eating monster."

Hania thought about this. "Okay...can I still wear the _mezayacatl _though?" He whispered. The younger nation squealed with delight when his older brother nodded. Hania jumped out of his brother's arm and went to go play with the other children.

"The priest are about to burn the altar," The Native again got startled and turned around to see, much to his horror, Mexica. Aranck's eyes widened, not knowing what to say. What if he opened his mouth and accidentally told the truth. Both Inca and Mexica would kill him. So instead, he just nodded like an idiot. Mexica looked confused at his silence. "Are you alright Aranck?"

Aranck nodded his head quickly, cowlick bobbing and all. "F-fine," He weakly replied. "I-I-I'm going to...gooo...hit Inca," before Mexica could say anything else Aranck hurried away to go find his idiot of a brother. He found Tuku talking to a group of women, him seducing them while they were giggling. Aranck grabbed the Incan's arm and said to the woman, "I'm sorry, but my brother and I have important matters to discuss." He held the other nations arms tighter when he saw that his brother was blowing kisses to them.

Inca wasn't too happy with the intrusion. "What was that for?" He asked.

"They're going to burn the altar!" Aranck whispered/shouted. "What if they see the crack? We're going to die if it's in bad condition!" Inca just stared at him before laughing.

"Oh little brother," Inca leaned on Aranck and smiled lazily at him. "We are not going to die. They aren't going to notice the crack on the altar, we'll be perfectly fine! Just to prove it to you, we are going to go watch the altar burning!" Inca said, steering Aranck towards the temple.

"What if they don't notice, but Mexica's gods do and they don't accept a broken altar?" He really hoped that if that really happened that Mexica's gods won't send him any ghosts. He really can't handle those creepy things.

"They won't! Trust me Aranck, what could go wrong?"

Hania could tell that something was bothering his older brother. Usually he wouldn't be the one to pry, but it was strange how funny he would act around Mexica. It was as if he was expecting her to do something bad to him. Maybe he did something bad. Why was his older brother scared of Mexica? To Hania, she seemed like the nicest person ever (right next to his big brother, or course!). But then again, even if he didn't know him that well, Inca seemed put off by Mexica too. Was he like that all the time?

Tuku and Aranck were shaking badly as they watched the slaves go up the steps of the temple and waited to be given the signal so they can burn the altar. They weren't that worried about the world possible ending. After all, to Aranck the end of the world wouldn't come as long as _Shunka Sapa_ made sure that the old women never finished her quillwork. And Inca was still laughing at the two for believing that their world would end. No, they were scared in the case that Mexica would find out.

"What's wrong big brother?" Hania asked noticing that his brother was jumpy.

Aranck looked at his brother and laughed it off. "Oh, nothing _Shila_! Just...nervous."

Hania nodded his head, making his mask moving to the right a bit.

"They're bringing out the altar now!" Inca whispered, extremely scared.

"So much for not being nervous." Aranck muttered.

At that moment, Mexica walked in. "We will now bring the altar in. Let us hope that when it is lit on fire, that the gods will accept and that we will live to see another day." As soon as she finished saying that, two burly men walked into the temple with the altar in their hands. If you were to look very closely, you could see green ooze coming out of a crack, which Aranck and Inca saw.

Speaking of them, they were quaking to see if the priests or shaman would notice. But they didn't, and when they lit the fire and the fire turned big everyone was cheering. Native America and Inca were thanking every god that existed that they weren't found out.

Than the altar broke in half again.

The cheering had stopped and everyone was staring at the altar in horror. Everyone was panicking internally while Mexica was hyperventilating. "Oh no, they didn't accept." She was looking at everyone with wide brown eyes. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

With that, all of her people was starting to scream their head off.

"They're mad!"

"What have we done?"

"I knew that we should have sacrificed another one!"

Aranck was trying to calm Hania down and convince him that they weren't going to die. He was about to calm the crowd and admit when someone yelled, "WE DID IT!"

Everyone turned to where Inca was yelling at. "Aranck and I broke the altar and we tried to fix it. The gods didn't do it." Everyone was still staring at the two. "But it was mostly Aranck's fault."

"Excuse me?!" Aranck exclaimed as he put Hania down. "I wasn't the one that physically broke the altar!"

"You caused it though!"

"If you weren't annoying me than this would have happened!"

"You're just lucky I came up with the idea to fix it with leaves!"

"That was my idea you useless Llama!"

"LIES!"

Before they could argue anymore, the fire from the broken altar burned even bigger and brighter than it did before, than died down a little bit.

"The gods have accepted the altar even with its flaw," one of the priests exclaimed and got to his knees. "We may live for another 52 years!" Everyone cheered again, knowing that their lives were spared again.

Aranck and Inca were grateful that they didn't cause the end of the world and hugged each other. However, when they felt a sinister aura they knew that a punishment was going to be given to them.

Not only were they scolded by Hania about lying, Mexica also made sure that each sported a black eye, and Aranck was chased by a ghost for the rest of his stay.

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

_mezayacatl- _These were put on pregnant women and children if in the situation that the sun did not rise, terrible hideous figures, called Tzitzimime, the Sky Spirits, would descend upon earth and devour the people. In the event of catastrophe, they would not turn into wild animals and devour their neighbors.

_Shunka Sapa_\- There were many Native American legends about the end of the world, so I put my favorite one in it. Supposedly, there is a cave that no one has ever found and in it is an old lady that was thousands of years old and would make quillwork. Whenever she would get up and go make some soup, a big black dog called _Shunka Sapa_ would hide the quills so that she would never finish her work. If she were to finish the work than the world would end. Weird, huh?

Why Aztec is now referred to as Mexica- I've been doing some research and apparently, the name Aztec was _given_ to them by the Spaniards. Mexica was the name that they originally had. I'll be changing the rest soon.

I am so sorry that its taken so long to upload. I had the most severe case of writers block to where I couldn't write any of my fanfic at all and life got in the way. Luckly school ends on June 4th so I'll be able to update more frequently. There's not much to say in this chapter. Just that Aranck and Tuku didn't get away with it. And I'm sorry that it seems rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter done because I have some more brotherly fluff coming soon. Plus, I have the plan for this story pretty much thought up of, it's just the fillers. So for now it's just a bunch of fluff.

**Edited 1/26/16**


	6. The Talk

**The United States of Native America**

Because we all know that Al had to give him the talk sometime

"Aranck! Aranck!" The older blonde nation looked to see Hania running towards him while trying to avoid tripping from the other legs of the Inuit people.

"Hello Hania. Is something the matter?" Aranck asked as he continued picking sticks up from the ground.

"I need to ask you something very important." Hania's lavender eyes bored into the back of his brothers head. He wasn't paying attention to him! "Aranck! This is really important! You can't act like I'm not here!"

The Native chuckled and turned around to face his brother. "All right _shila_, you have my attention. What is this important question that you have?"

"How are babies made?"

Slowly, Native America's smile melted. He felt his face getting hotter as each second past. "W-why would you want to learn that? Where did you even get the idea?!"

Hania answered unfazed. "I was wondering where the mothers got their babies from." The smaller nation couldn't sense his brother's discomfort. "And I was wondering where they came from. So how are babies made?"

Aranck looked up to the sky and mentally asked, _'Why me?'_ "W-well...Hania...when a man and a women love each other...very much...when they reach a certain age they have a bonding...ceremony and after they have the...bonding...ceremony the gods give the women a child." He explain awkwardly while flopping his hands around.

"How do the gods give the women a child?" Hania asked, still very much confused.

'_I should have gone to Mexica_,' Aranck thought, but then second guessed it. '_Actually, never mind. She's still mad at me._' And never, in a million years, would he go to Inca about this. "They're given a special fruit." He said with a perfect poker face. "The women eats it, than from that fruit a baby starts to grow in and stays there for a certain amount of time."

Hania looked at Aranck uncertainly and pulled on his own curl. "Really?" He asked. "Is that how babies are made?"

"O-Of course it is! Am I ever wrong?" Aranck asked. Well, Hania couldn't argue with that logic. The younger nodded and Aranck ruffled his hair. "Now that we have that established, why don't you go play with the other kids while I help the others making fire?"

As soon as Hania left, one of the village women was giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Aranck asked curiously.

She shook her head and smiled softly at him. "With the way you were telling him about how babies are made, I can assume that you'll be a mess by the time he figures out how they're really made."

Aranck didn't answer, but turned his head away and tried focusing on the task at hand instead of imagining that horrible day. By the end of the day, Aranck's face was completely red.

**Edited on 1/26/16**


	7. And In Comes the Bear

The United States of Native America Chapter 7

Aranck hated the cold with a burning passion. He was always amazed when Hania, who was at the tee-pee right now, could walk around the snow as it were grass. Well then again, it _was_ his land. Still, Aranck's land wasn't an iceberg. Native America couldn't even guide through the tundra.

Why was he here anyways? Aranck looked at the spear he was holding. "Right, food." He thought to himself and trekked on faster. If there was anything to motivate him, it was the promise of food. As he was walking, he heard something yelp and stopped, then slowly lifted his feet.

There wasn't anything that Aranck could see. Until something moved. The Native jumped up and landed on the snow on his bottom. The thing moved and sat up, staring at the blonde with black beady eyes.

"Oh," Aranck whispered, feeling embarrassed of getting easily startled. "You're just a polar bear...a baby one." The polar bear was giving him an equivalent to a dirty look. "I said I was sorry!" It kept giving him a dirty look. "You know what," he got up and stared down at the bear. "I'm not arguing with a bear. I have to hunt." He walked around the little bear and hoped that the bear would go back to its mother.

The bear kept following him though, even after he speared a deer. Native America kept looking back to see the tiny polar bear still following him. Huffing, Native America adjusted the dead animal he was carrying and decide to ignore the bear. It would go back to its mother sometime.

After a while, Aranck could see the outline of the tee-pee and walked faster towards it. He was greeted by warmth when he walked in and Hania hugged his leg.

"Hi Aranck," Hania smiled softly.

Aranck smiled, but saw the light purple around Hania's mouth. He got on his knees and examined his face. "Have you been eating blueberries while I was away?" He asked the younger. Hania looked down on his feet, which told him what he needed to know. "I told you that you're not supposed to eat them until I say so." He scolded.

"I know," Hania whispered to where Native America could barely hear him.

"Then why did you eat them?" Aranck asked. Hania was quiet then mumbled something unintelligible. "What?"

"They were sweet and tasted yummy," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not very happy with you," Aranck said.

Hania looked straight ahead and widened his eyes. "Then you're not gonna be happy with him." He pointed behind Aranck.

Said Native turned around and saw the polar bear from earlier eating what was left of the berries from the deerskin bag. "No!" Aranck exclaimed and grabbed the polar bear. "Out. Back to your mother." He said and was about to toss out the cub when he felt Hania tugging on his loincloth.

"You can't throw him out Aranck," The young nation begged. "It's too cold outside and he'll be lonely."

"It cannot stay here," Aranck said sternly. "It must be lost and looking for its mother."

Hania kept staring at his older brother. "What if he doesn't have a mother? Who's going to take care of him and love him and make sure he's alright? He's just a baby."

"How are we going to take care of him?" Aranck asked.

Hania shrugged his shoulders, but still had a determined look to him. "We have to though. You always say, '_All life is important._' This is important, right?"

Aranck studied the younger nation, then the cub. _'It would keep him company when I'm not around.'_ Native America sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "You know you would have to take care of him then, right?"

Hania brightened. "I will! I swear!" He promised, clutching the cub.

Aranck closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine but remember Hania-"

The younger nation interrupted him with an excited squeal. "Thank you! I promise, I'll take care of him and I won't eat the berries no more!" He then turned his attention to the bear. "I'm going to call you Nanuq, like in the story that Aranck tells me a lot!"

While Hania was talking to the bear, Aranck smiled tiredly at him. He's not even sure if he can give him a punishment anymore. If this is how all little brothers are supposed to be like, then he did a terrible job at it himself. Unlike Aranck, Hania was adorable and kind and quiet. He was the greatest thing that's ever happened to the Native. Aranck hoped that they would be good brothers for a very long time. He also hoped that he would never lose Hania.

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

**Nanuq**\- This is a pretty popular alternative name for Kumajiro because Kuma is a Japanese name while Nanuq originated from Native Americans. In fact, it means polar bear inInuktitut.

**Location**\- They're in Canada, which you can tell. To put it simple, they're near the Cree tribe, which would be modern day Manitoba, Canada. The Polar Bear Capitol of the World!

**Edited on 1/26/16**


	8. This is Where it Starts

Okay, this is a short chapter because I'm having a hard time writing this (and it's bothering me like crazy), so sorry. But hey, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. And I will try to make the next one longer, since, ya know, after you read this you're going to start wondering.

Aranck could feel Hania's glare, but chose to ignore it. He was too annoyed already with his little brother, which didn't help with his bad mood that was already there due to some tribes fighting against each other. He was trying to talk with one of his chiefs but Hania kept distracting him, so he had to scold the boy. Now said child was giving him the stink eye. On another day Aranck would have thought it funny, but this idiot of a chief kept trying to insist an ambush was a good idea. He really didn't have any patience for Hania right now, and that already made him feel bad.

Hania's feeling were hurt. He just wanted to play with his big brother, and he was bored. The other children were mean and wouldn't let him play with them because he was younger and they were older. And to be rejected by Aranck made it, to him, worse. The little blonde was glaring at Aranck while trying to think of ways to make Aranck say sorry and play with him. Finally after a while, Hania gave up and chose to explore. Since it was his land, he wouldn't get lost and could come back here anytime he wants. Just not now while his big brother was being "mean" to him.

Hania walked away slowly and ran straight towards the woods, Nanuq following suite. "I'm hungry," the little polar bear said.

Hania smiled and remembered when the bear first talked. Aranck was convinced that it was some sorta ghost bear...what was up with him and ghost? Anyways, Hania was really happy that his bear can talk.

"We'll find some berries, okay Nanuq?" The child only got the same response and sighed. As he wondered deeper into the forest, Hania's legs started to tingle really badly. He was told that when his body was feeling weird, like his arms were tingling or he couldn't move his legs that means that something was happening in his land somewhere. And whatever that was, it was near him. In fact, there was a vast land of water near them, and the event was happening there.

Hania didn't like the feeling in his leg. It felt weird and foreign like it was new there and it didn't belong. It scared him. His curiosity, however, got the best of him and he walked awkwardly to whatever was causing the new feeling in his legs. Whenever the sensation got stronger that meant that he was close. By now, he could smell the saltwater ocean and fish. Hania picked up Nanuq when he heard voices.

The northern nation ducked behind a bush, trying to ignore the really uncomfortable feeling his legs had, and was spying on whoever that was. If it were his people, he wouldn't feel as if there were something new on his land. Hania ducked up and was shocked to see the people on his land.

They looked just like him! Most of them were blond, they didn't have dark skin and he could see that a lot of them had different colored eyes! One of them had green eyes! They were also talking in a really weird tongue, he couldn't understand them. They would say something to each other while trying to life up these wooden things down from a really big...thing and would laugh.

Hania was starting to get scared. Who were these strange men and why were they here? And what were those big pointy things they had in their hands? They looked like spears, but he didn't see the rest of the wood. And the flint looked bigger. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and spun around to be faced with a boy. He looked strange. The boy had white hair and purple eyes like him.

"Hæ, þú ert glataður?" The boy asked in a different language then the men who were currently lifting things up. When Hania didn't answer, the boy waved his hand in Hania's face, which made Hania run away while clutching Nanuq. "Nei, bíddu! Fyrirgefðu ef ég hræddi þig! Vinsamlegast koma aftur!" The boy yelled back, but Hania didn't hear him. He didn't even notice that the feeling in his legs were gone. He just wanted to tell his big brother about the strange men and make them go away.

**Translations and Information**

_Translations:_

Hæ, þú ert glataður?- Hi, are you lost? (Icelandic)

Nei, bíddu! Fyrirgefðu ef ég hræddi þig! Vinsamlegast koma aftur!- No, wait! I'm sorry if I scared you! Please come back! (Icelandic)

_Information: _

Tribes fighting- These things happened constantly. Before Columbus "discovered" North America, there were many other tribes around. But due to warfare against each other, lots of them went extinct. Basically as cultures of nomadic hunter gatherers they were in constant competition over hunting grounds, with the stronger tribes exercising their control over the more fertile areas. Not only did these tribes compete for food but also it became common practice to raid one another for women and slaves. Inbreeding in many tribes was a severe problem and child mortality rates were extremely high.

Location- If any of you know where I'm going with this, then you would have some idea on the location. For those of you that don't, I would say that they're somewhere in Newfoundland or Nova Scotia. I don't know, I ain't Canadian. I don't know Canadian geography.

**Edited on 1/26/16**


	9. Iceland

Iceland watched as his and his brother's people unloaded the crates from the boats and placed them so they can make their homes. Emil was bored to death, and the only thing he could do was watch. He wished that he could help with something, but Norway said that he was too young to help with anything. At this, Emil stormed off to go play in the woods with Mr. Puffin. It was a bad idea since the annoying bird kept asking for fish and whatnot.

The young nation looked around his new surroundings. It was beautiful, he would admit that. The land was more beautiful then Helluland or Markland. It was so...different though. He was standing on brand new land (to the Europeans) that has been untouched by them. And they found it accidentally. Thank Odin for Bjarni and for Leif.

He wondered if there were already people here. That would mean that there was a nation here. Maybe the nation is new and could be the same age as him. Emil highly doubted that though.

After a while, Emil decided to go back to Lukas and tell him about what he had seen. As he was close back, he saw someone hiding in the bushes and peeking at his men. It was a little blonde boy, shorter then him. That was strange, since there weren't any children accompany them. He was also wearing the strangest set of winter clothing that he had ever seen.

The Icelandic nation was starting to get excited. There were no children that had come with them, and he knew that the boy wasn't human. He was like him! That meant that there were people here! This must have been brand new land, for the boy looked pretty young for a nation. Emil walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy spun around to face Emil, his violet eyes widening in surprise. "Hi, are you lost?" Emil asked, noticing the bear the boy was holding in his arms.

The boy didn't say anything and kept staring at him, which made Emil curious. Didn't everyone know how to speak Icelandic? Iceland waved his hand in front of the boy's face to try and get his attention. The action startled the boy, which made him run away. "No, wait! I'm sorry if I scared you! Please come back!" Emil yelled back in distraught. The boy kept running until he was out of sight. 'Great job Emil.' He chided himself. The young nation kicked a tree that was next to him. What if he started a war with the native people of this land because he scared away the nation?

'_Stop being such a child. You didn't start any war. All you did was scare him._' He said to himself. '_Next time you see him, you won't scare him away._' With that in mind, Iceland ran back to his brother to tell him of what happened.

Hania didn't stop running until he bumped into his brother's legs and fell back on his bottom. Aranck looked at his little brother with confusion. "Is something wrong?" He asked Hania, taking note that his younger brother looked scared.

Hania clutched on Native America's legs and told him everything he saw. The other people around the area heard his story and were starting to panic. These new people could have brought bad things with them. Who knew what they would do?

Aranck sensed everyone's panic. "Please, be calm. I'm sure they mean no harm to us _or_ our land. They may be lost. Let's just make sure that they aren't going to do anything to us." This stopped the Natives from panicking even more, but they didn't looked convinced. However, they didn't want to argue with him, so they all went back to what they were doing.

Aranck pulled Hania away from everyone and sat himself down on one knee. He looked very serious to Hania. "Hania, listen to me closely. I don't want you going near those men until I determine if they're going to hurt us or not. Understand me?"

Hania nodded slowly. "But there was a child there too. I think that he was one of us."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt to be careful, right?" Aranck smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair. "Just be careful, alright _shila_?"

"You be careful too."

"I will. Promise." Aranck agreed and got up. "Who knows? This might be good for our people."

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

Helluland and Markland: An expedition came first to an icy, barren land which they called Helluland (Flat-Stone Land); sailing southward, they encountered a flat, wooded land which they named Markland (Wood Land).

Leif and Bjarni: About 1000 a crew of 35 men led by Leif Eriksson set out to try to find the land accidentally sighted by Bjarni.


	10. Lukas

Lukas listened as Emil told him about the little boy that he saw. When he had finished, Norway looked out towards the land and hummed. "What did he look like again?"

"He had blonde hair with a curl, violet eyes, and he was pale." Emil described. "Do you think that he's a new nation?"

Lukas didn't say anything. Someone must have colonized here earlier, for their people had just landed. But then again, if it's one thing that every nation knows, it's that the very land they represent knows before them. "It's possible." He finally said.

"We should send out soldiers to search the land for any people." Iceland suggested. "We can make an alliance with them."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, Emil. We don't know if they'll be kind to us or if they'll make war with us for landing here. It would send out the wrong message to them if we have our men with their weapons stomping around here." Lukas said.

Emil nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Most definitely, the child would have told his people and their coming over to see us."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Just as long as they don't try to harm us."

Just as Emil was about to say something, one of Lukas's men ran in. "Sir! We've spotted men heading towards the camp, and they aren't ours!"

Lukas stood up and grabbed his sword. "Get a small group and we'll meet them there." He dissmissed the man and turned to Emil. "You stay here. If there's conflict, then I don't want you getting in the middle of it." The glare he was giving the younger nation made Emil think twice about his argument. He only pouted and nodded. With that, Lukas sheathed his sword and made his way outside.

* * *

So, seeing that I have ignored this story for 5 months and that a bunch of people are favoring and following this story, I decided to update again. Really this chapter was suppose to be another long one, but it's been 5 months and something is better then nothing. So, no interesting things yet. Sorry. I'll try to post quicker but I really need you guys to BUG me about it. Like, send me a PM, ask me repeatedly on tumblr, tweet me, whatever. I just really need motivation and stuff. Thanks for still sticking with this story! I love you all.


	11. 1960

From this point on, all events that happen here are strictly from assumption. This is not intended to be taken seriously, but merely a guess.

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, this would be happening. And please don't kill me if I don't write Norway correctly, I'm still trying to get used to his character. **

**1960:**** L'Anse aux Meadows**

A blond haired man looked at the people who were examining the...huts? They looked like huts. But in the ground. Scratch that. It looked like a hobbit hole to him. Yeah,that's it.

"What do you think?" A new voice next to him said. The man jumped and looked next to him. He laughed.

"Mattie, ya gotta speak up so you don't spook me like that."

Matthew Williams glared at his brother. "Alfred, I was right here the entire time." The Canadian only received a shrug. He sighed and looked at the site. "It's cool, eh?"

"Are you kidding, this is so far out!" The American exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a Norse settlement here?"

Matthew hesitated, not that Alfred noticed. "I...didn't know."

Alfred accepted that as an answer and bounced on his heels. "How do you think the Indians reacted when they met the Norse people?"

"Probably was a little rocky." Matthew said grimacing.

"I wonder why they left." He said thoughtfully.

The other didn't answer. He frowned and looked at the old homes.

Aranck stood in the open, his people by his side. He could already see the small group of men heading towards him from the distance. He stood tall and held his lance right next to him in case he had to fight with these new people.

There must have been 10 men in all. As they got closer, he could see the one leading the group. He was pale with light blonde hair and his face expressionless. Aranck could immediately sense the man's aura. He was another Nation. Just from a different land. How odd, he didn't even know there was more land than the one he already knew. It made him wonder how big the world really was.

The group kept walking until they were 10 feet away from each other. Aranck spoke up in the Nation's tongue, for if this man was a nation then he would know what he was saying. And it would make this ordeal much easier.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He called out in a loud and unwavering voice.

"I am Norway," The other man called back in the same language. "I am not here to fight with you." Aranck only stared at the man. He sighed put his...spear (?) on the ground. "See?" He said. "I don't mean any harm."

Aranck slowly approached the weapon and snatched it so the new Nation wouldn't grab it to attack with. "What do you want?"

"We don't want to cause trouble. My people and I are only here to settle new land."

"This land is already taken." He said coldly. "I suggest finding new land."

Norway wouldn't give up so easily thought. "Maybe we can arrange an agreement between us." He suggested.

"There is no arrangement to make."

"I did not see your people on the land we are on. We could-"

Aranck slammed his lance on the ground and immediately, thunder rumbled around them. "_I said no!_" He growled. "I do not trust you or your 'arrangements' that you promise."

Norway was ready to grab the scabbard by his side when a new childish voice spoke up in a language he did not know. But Aranck turned quickly. Hania was standing right behind his older brother. "Aranck, stop it!"

Aranck grabbed Hania's arm and pulled him to the side. "I told you to stay at the camp, Hania." He said.

Hania, who still was looking nervous as usual, crossed his arms and attempted to make himself look as tall as Aranck. "You should let them stay here, _shila_. They don't seem bad." He said, his voice a little bit louder than usual.

"You don't know that."

"They could be looking for a home."

"They could already have a home."

"Maybe they're looking for a new home because their old one got taken away." He reasoned. "It happens all the time with our people. They lose their home and they move and you always help them."

Aranck's jaw tightened. "This is not your decision to make. They aren't to be trusted."

Aranck felt a stab of guilt when Hania looked hurt, but he stood on his decision. Then his little brother said, "This _is_ my decision. It's my land too."

He stared at the younger brother. He had a point, but still...he was just a child. He didn't know that some just weren't to be trusted. Aranck looked at Norway, whose hand was resting on the hilt of his scabbard and was looking calmly at them. He did not know if that man would do good or bad. Just as he was going to make his decision final, Aranck felt small hands on his cheeks. He looked at Hania, who had a new determined look in his face that it startled the elder Nation.

"Please," He whispered. "I know you don't trust others. Mexica says that a lot. But trust me."

...he closed his eyes and sighed. 'I am going to regret this.' He thought as he stood up again and turned to Norway. "Now, these terms."

Information and Translations:

Information:

Lances: The Lance is a primitive instrument of war and hunting consisting of a long handle, or shaft measuring from 9 to 14 feet in length, with a sharp spearhead or projectile point. Native American Indians would use to the Lance on horseback or for ceremonial purposes. The points of the lance were originally made of a hard stone, such as flint, but were replaced by metal points. The points, or blades, of the lance were made similar to spears, only larger in size and somewhat different in shape. The spear was the weapon that eventually developed into the lance.

1960: This is the time when the Norse settlement itself was discovered.

Hobbit Holes: The Hobbit was published around 1930ish, and when I looked up pictures of Vinland that was my first thought. Go ahead, shoot me.

**Edited on 1/26/16**


	12. Terms

Aranck followed the Norwegian back to his camp. He sent Hania and his people away back to the camps, so he was alone with the new people. Nothing he couldn't handle, of course if they thought to attack him. Already, he was looking at the other men and was deciding how he should take them down. Norway would be a bit more difficult than humans, considering he is a fellow nation. That and he could just tell the man had magic, and he didn't even know if it would overpower his.

Aranck looked down at Hania, who held tightly onto the elders clothes and looked around the camp, lavender eyes filled with childish wonder. The child would be the death of him, he just knew it. He knew Hania was right that he had a say in this predicament too...but he was still only a child. Yes, he was much older than a human child, but he was still a child nonetheless. He has never been betrayed or been in wars. He was too kind and trusted people easily. Something that as a nation, you learn not to do.

Aranck pulled Hania closer as more of the other people looked at them. Hania might not have been too much to see (which bothered him more than it should). He and his people however, with their strange copper skin compared to the others with skin as white as the snow that crunched under their feet.

"They look just like me." Hania whispered as he tried to get closer to them, but one of the other Natives gently pulled him back to his brother.

"Don't look at them too much, Hania." Aranck said. He looked back at Norway, who had stopped in front of a large tent. One of Norway's soldiers pulled open the opening and Norway motioned a hesitant Aranck and eager Hania inside.

The two stepped inside and looked around the tent as Lukas sat down at a wooden chair and looked at Aranck. "Are you ready?" He asked in a bored tone. Aranck looked at Lukas and nodded as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, Hania doing the same as his brother and setting Nanuq on his lap. "Now, I do have a few requests. I only request that you let us fish your waters, set up camp here, and use the resources on your land."

"Those are your requests?" Aranck raised an eyebrow. Lukas nodded. Aranck stared at him for a moment before saying, "I'll agree to them only if you agree to my terms. There will be a boundary to which your people may not cross. In that boundary you may fish, hunt and set up camp."

Norway thought this over. "While I agree to them, I think that there should be some exceptions to them."

Aranck narrowed his eyes. "Like?"

Lukas chose his words carefully. "Both our people can benefit from each other. So, we can trade our things with yours."

"What sort of things do you have?" Aranck asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Food, cloth, weapons."

"We have those things already."

"But it could still be of use to you. And no weapons are to be brought when trading."

"I shall agree with it. And only you and I may invite each other's people in our parts of the land."

Norway nodded, and leaned forward in the chair. "And I have one more thing to request that I know you will agree to." He said seriously, violet eyes boring into brown. "Under no circumstances may either of our people kill each other."

Aranck returned the intensity of the gaze. "I will take that as an act of war if that happens." He said.

Lukas nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I'm glad we have come to that understanding. Now, about these boundaries."

As the two men talked, neither of them noticed that Hania had left the tent.

Hania walked back to his people. Those talking had bored him, so he decided to leave the tent and head back to where he was. No one noticed the young boy, so he was free to walk by himself so he could think. He was still sore about Aranck saying that he didn't have a decision in that. He always said that they all shared this land, and that the Great Spirit is the only one who could truly lay claim to the land. But even then, the Great Spirit would let them have a say, since they shared the land too.

He had also wanted to give these new people a chance. He didn't think they would hurt him or his people. They could help them.

Hania was pulled back by Nanuq, who grabbed his shirt and was staring at a tree. He walked to the tree slowly and looked around to see the same boy who he had met earlier.

The two just started at each other until the other little boy waved shyly. "Hello." He said in the nation's tongue.

"Hi." Hania answered in the same language.

It was quiet until the silver haired boy spoke up again. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean too."

"I-it's okay."

"I'm Emil."

"I'm Hania."

**Edited on 1/26/15**


	13. New Friendship

Emil walked on a tree root with his arms stretched out so he could balance himself while Hania lead the way, only his hands were to his side. "What is it like in...Eu-or-pee?" Hania asked, watching Nanuq and Emil's strange bird (who was dubbed Mr. Puffin) interact with each other. It was quiet humorous, as Nanuq would swat the bird away while Mr. Puffin would try to snatch the bear's fish.

Emil wobbled on the root. "It's Yur-Up. And it's okay. There are many other nations there. Not many like this, though."

Hania smiled. "Is there snow up there, too?"

The other boy nodded. "My big brother and his friends have a lot more snow than I do. But we do get our fair amount of snow."

Hania jumped off the root and landed on his feet. Iceland did the same, but fell on his bottom. "It sounds nice there in Iceland." Hania said as he helped Emil up.

"You should visit someday." Emil grunted. "Next time we go on a supply run, you should come with us. I'll show you around and you can meet all other Nordics."

"That sounds very nice but…" Hania sat on the ground. "My older brother would never allow it. He doesn't trust your people, and thinks that you're dangerous."

Emil hummed and sat with him. "Older brothers always think the worse."

The other nodded. "Yeah, they do."

"And they're overprotective. Lukas, for example, never lets me go on any expeditions with him and the other Vikings. I was surprised he let me go on this one."

"Aranck is always paranoid that demons and ghosts are going to come and steal us." Hania sighed. "He's scared of them, but always tells me he's not."

Emil giggled. "My brother's friends with trolls."

"What are trolls?" He only got a shrug.

"Our brothers are just worried over nothing. As soon as we build our houses and get used to each other, they'll see that there's nothing wrong."

Hania nodded in agreement. Together, they sat in silence just examining Hania's land. After a while, he broke the silence. "Can you tell me more about where you came from?"

"I will, but only if you tell me about your land."

"Okay." Another moment of silence. "Wanna be friends?"

Emil nodded. "Sure." He held out his hand. Hania stared at it, unsure of what to do. "It's a handshake." He said. "All you do is grab my hand and we shake it. That's what friends do."

Hania hesitated before awkwardly grabbing the hand and giving it a small shake. Emil stifled a laugh and showed him how to do it properly.

"We should get back now." Hania said. "I'll meet you tomorrow right here, okay?"

Emi nodded excitedly. "Alright then. I'll bring some of my toys too, so we can play with them!"

"I'll bring some of mine, too!"

With that the two boys headed off to their respective camps, both giddy for tomorrow.

Hania and Nanuq returned to their camp just as Aranck was done explaining to his people the new terms to their people. Some of them accepted them and let it be, while others were outraged and demanded the Ghosts (as they called them) to leave their land. Aranck had spotted Hania and immediately made his way to his little brother.

"Hania!" Aranck called out and hurried to his brother and knelt down to see if he was hurt. "You weren't supposed to leave without me!"

"I got bored, and I didn't want to interrupt your meeting. I'm sorry." Hania looked down.

Aranck sighed. "At least let me know somehow." He ruffled his brother's hair. "Well, it doesn't matter now."

Hania looked behind his brother and saw that his people were distressed. "Are they scared because of the new people?" He asked. Aranck nodded.

"They don't trust them, even with the guidelines that had been set up. Some of them think they'll cross through the boundaries that were set."

Hania pursed his lips. Of course they were going to put a boundary. How could he completely forget about that? Would this have any hindrance for tomorrow? Hania asked where the boundary was and almost deflated when it crossed the spot of the place they were going to meet.

Aranck got on one knee and put his hands on his brother's small shoulders. "I need you to listen to me. _Do not cross the boundaries_. Even if you are given permission, do not go to the other's camps. Am I clear?" When he received a nod, Aranck got up and brushed off the dirt on his knee. "Good. Now how about we go get some fish?"

**Edited on 1/26/16**


	14. The Visit

Authors Note: I did update the previous chapters, so if you want you could go reread the story again.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Norway! Look, I'm here!" Lukas turned and saw Denmark walking to him with Sweden trailing behind him. "Bet you missed me, huh?"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Glad to see that you didn't get lost at sea."

"Please! We have the best navigators with us!" He exclaimed. "And I would always find my way back to you!" Finland giggled at Denmark's declaration and Sweden almost cracked a smile when Lukas scoffed. "Well, are you going to give us a tour of the place or not?"

"I will, but I have some news."

"Is it something bad?" Finland asked worriedly.

"It could be if this goes bad." Lukas pointed to the other side of the forest where the boundary was set. "There are other people here before us. I recently made a deal with the Nation here on a few things, so they really shouldn't be much of a bother."

"There were already other people here?!" Matthias exclaimed.

"Did I not just say that?" Lukas said dryly. "As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

"How do we know that they won't bother us?" Finland asked worriedly. "They could fight us off their land?"

"Then we'll kick their butts!" The Dane exclaimed.

Norway rolled his eyes. "Matthias, do shut up. And I'll make sure that it won't come to that."

"How about we focus on something else besides the other people?" Tino asked. "What about our people? Are they going to have enough resources to keep living here?"

"There's enough wood, I could tell for sure. And the lands seem fine enough for growing crops."

Matthias nodded. "That's good enough for me! By the way, where's Emil?"

Lukas nodded his head over to his tent that he shared with the Icelandic boy. "He's still sleeping. I decided not to wake him up this once and let him sleep in."

Tino smiled. "That's really cute, Lukas." Sweden nodded in agreement. Norway just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, about the rest of the land…"

* * *

Aranck woke up to Hania poking his cheek. He blinked at his little brother in confusion. Usually the child would sleep until the sun was almost to its peak. Even if you tried to wake him up, he would fall back asleep (especially if he was being carried, which is why Aranck didn't carry the child much anymore). "Hania, what's wrong?" Aranck sat up and opened the flap to the tee-pee. "The sun isn't even all the way up yet."

Hania sat down and looked at his brother. "I thought you said that Mexica and Inca didn't like the cold."

Aranck nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. "Yes, I did say that. Their lands are usually warmer than us. What are you asking?"

Before Hania could respond a head popped in the tee-pee, colliding with Aranck's head. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were so close to the door…or flap."

Aranck rubbed his head and looked to the other person. "Tuku!?"

Tuku himself frowned at his younger brother. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

Aranck pushed his blanket off him and stepped outside, shivering at the cold air. He looked at what Inca was wearing and was at least satisfied that the man had come in the appropriate attire. "What are you doing here?"

"Mexica told you we would be visiting your lands to visit the last time you came to my land, remember?"

Aranck blinked at confusion at first, then the memories of him inviting them over to his land came to him. "I didn't even tell you where to meet you!"

"Nope!" Tuku shook his head. "Mexica guided us here and said that her gods were helping her find the way to you."

Aranck groaned and shook his head. "Great, now I have not only the Ghost People but you to worry about."

At that, Tuku looked confused. "What do you mean Ghost People?" Hania tugged on Tuku's pant leg.

"There are people here that look like me." Hania informed. "And Aranck doesn't really like them."

Inca looked at the Native in shock. "Really?! Other people?"

Aranck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Tuku. There are other people here that are obviously not from our lands."

"I don't believe it!" He grabbed Aranck's shoulders. "What are they like? Are they as crazy as you and believe in magic?! Are they weird? Do they possibly want to help me become an empire?"

Aranck pushed the Incan off him. "No one would want you to become an empire!" Aranck grabbed his face and looked at Tuku very closely, his light brown eyes glared at Inca's darker brown. "Listen to me very closely. I do not want you or Mexica to go near them. I don't trust them one single bit."

"Are they really that bad as you think they are?" Inca asked, finally serious for once. The younger could only shrug.

"I don't know whether to trust them or not. But I do not want to take that chance."

"Where's Mexica?" Hania asked Tuku.

"She went that way to get fire wood." He pointed to the East, and Aranck stared at him wide eyed.

"That's where I set up the boundary for the people!" Aranck exclaimed. "When did she go?"

"As soon as we got here, which was some time ago."

"Okay, we can possibly catch up to her before she crosses into their territory. But we'd have to go now!"

"What about me?" Hania looked up at Aranck.

"You're going to stay here with Nanuq where you'll be safe." Aranck said.

"But I want to go too!" Hania argued.

Tuku shook his head. "As much as it pains me to say this, you're brother's right. We don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"No buts, Hania!" Aranck glared at Hania. "I won't risk your safety. When you're older, you'll understand. But for now, stay here. Do you understand?" He waited for Hania to nod, choosing to ignore the angry look. Hania would understand if he ever has younger siblings. Besides, he was only a child. "Good. I'll be back. Tuku, follow me."

* * *

There isn't really much information to put here.

So yes, I decided against discontinuing it, but there were some reasons on why I thought to do so.

One of them was writers block. I just didn't know what to write for this chapter and I had trouble writing this scene, mainly because of the Nordics since I haven't written for them before. It was challenging but that just goes to show that you shouldn't give up for a silly thing like that.

The second was that I just started high school and it's been such a drastic change from middle school that I didn't really know how to plan my homework time, softball practice, other activities and writing. Now I can manage my time more wisely.

The third, and most important reason, is mainly because I felt like no one was really supporting this story anymore (even though that's really stupid considering my shoutout next). I do get one or two reviews on a chapter, but really it just felt like this story was boring you guys. Even so, I'm gonna try to finish this to the end and make the second part of this story.

Finally, thank you to everyone who's followed (83), favorited (101!), views (13,000!) and reviewed (50)! Honestly, I read the reviews and looked at all the peopled who followed/faved and you guys are a big reason why I'm still continuing this! Thank you so much everyone!

I can't promise speedy updates, but I can promise that this story will be finished. And thanks to those who read all that. You the real MVPs.

_~Harper Presely_


	15. Goodbye

Soooo. Hi guys. I got some news for you. First of all, let me thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed the story. It means so much to me. I'm grateful. Now here's the deal.

I haven't updated in a long time, I know and I'm so sorry for that. I've lost motivation to continue this before, but now I'm mostly back. See, I'm making a series called _Nations_ (creative title, I know) where it tells about the beginning of some of the countries. So far there's Alfred/America, Arthur/England, Yao/China, the Italy Brothers, and even Amelia/Fem!America. So I'm going to try to write that.

So also partly because of that, the _United States of Native America_ will be going under revision. Some parts may stay the same, some may not. The main revisions are going to be historical facts in there, some character revisions, stuff like that. The original will stay up here on Fanfiction, but by the time the new USNA comes out, it may be different. Which leads me to another thing.

I will no longer be posting here on Fanfiction. Like I said, the original is gonna stay up here, and just here. But the new series and all my future work starting now will be posted on Archive of Our Own under the user name Coookietron. I'll leave a link on my profile to that new one.

This must suck for you guys, and I'm sorry. At least I'm not completely abandoning the story, which I can't since I've been with this story since I was in 7th grade and now I'll be a Sophomore.

Again, thank you all for sticking with me to the end. I hope to see you on AO3.


End file.
